


[Podfic of] I'm Slowly Turning Into You / written by riyku

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: cakehole_club, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Recorded with a Zoom H2, challenge: back to school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/594504">I'm Slowly Turning Into You</a> by riyku.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:31:13</p><p>There is only one person in Jared's life who has never lied to him.<br/>[Warning for underage: Jared is 16.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I'm Slowly Turning Into You / written by riyku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ I'm Slowly Turning into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594504) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



> This was recorded for the cakehole_club Back To School challenge.
> 
> I dedicate it to heardtheowl, who's own A/B/O podfic gave me the courage to record this sort of kinkiness, lol.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wmzxh611s2osxyvl90e1mdu8iwxvyv06.mp3) | 29.2 MB | 00:31:13  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/krvvx3ugpysvftopi9xk5p7mb5nq5dyj.m4b) | 18.2 MB | 00:31:13  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/im-slowly-turning-into-you).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
